Nothing can keep us Apart
by kaia-rain
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are childhood bestfriend but Sakura go to other country leaving Sasuke alone will they meet again? Will she able to keep her promise?... Please read and review SASUAKU! Its finish!
1. Chapter 1 goodbye

"Nothing can keep us Apart"

------Chapter 1 Goodbye Letter------

At the playground, children were laughing and playing happily. It seems nothing is bothering them that are the nice part of being young; there is no responsibilities, no family problem bothering you, no friend quarrel because of simple things, and no school works, nothing that can give you a headache when you were young.

There at the ground, there were 2 kids at the swing, they were just sitting there and enjoying the site of their own friends playing. Who would know that the one kid there were cold and careless, but ever since that he meet the girl that will melt his ice cold heart, he change, now he is talking to others, playing with the other kids. Sometimes, when he is not in the mood, he will be rude to others, but his one and only best friend is the only one who can handle his attitude. Ever had a clue who is this boy? Do I need to answer that question? Of course our one and only the Great Uchiha Sasuke. And his best friend Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun… can I ask you a question?" ask the little Sakura.

"Sure, anything you ask…" he said.

"If I leave what will you do?" she asks him.

"Nothing. You know why? Because I know you will never leave me." He said and smile to her. Sakura just smile back but deep inside she feel guilt.

"_I… I just can't tell him…. I know Ill regret it but I just can't…. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun… I had to leave…" _little Sakura thought.

"Hey, Sakura, I think you need to go home now, the sun is setting already." Sasuke said in a concern voice.

"Hai…" Sakura said.

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke said as he reaches her hand. Sakura just nod and hold his hand. They both walk together home.

As they reach Sakura's house, Sasuke wave her goodbye.

"Sasuke-kun, matte yo…" Sakura shout.

"Huh? What is it? Is there any problem? Are you hurt? Do you need anything? Huh? Sakura tell me Ill----"he was cut off when Sakura kiss him on the cheek.

"Sayonara Sasuke-kun" Sakura said and flash him a smile.

"Umm… Sayonara… Oyasuminasai…" Sasuke said and walk off home.

Inside Sakura's house….

"Did you pack your things?" ask Sakura's brother (OCC), Seiji.

"Hai, Seiji-nissan, its all ready." Sakura said and go up srairs.

"Did you say to Sasuke that you were leaving?" he asks. Even though he knew that it will hurt her if ask that question he still continues, it will be much harder for her if she conceal her feelings. Sakura stop when she heard her brother.

"…" she didn't say a word and run upstairs.

"I think Ill take that as a no..." Seiji said.

"Seiji, you know that Sasuke is Sakura's first and best friend, she is too young to say those words to him. Besides I know one day both of them can be together." Hatoko, Seiji and Sakura's mother said.

Next Day….

"Sakura, hurry up we're leaving…" Sakura's mom called.

"Hai, kaasan… Ill just get my stuff." Sakura said.

"Sakura, Ill get those, you go down stairs now…" Seiji said appearing behind the door.

"Arigato, niisan…" Sakura said and went down stairs.

"Kaasan, where would we meet tousan?" Sakura asks her mom.

"That? We would meet your tousan at the airport…" her kaasan said.

At the airport….

"Sakura, come on, we need to get aboard now..." Seiji said.

"Hai…."

"_Sasuke-kun, when I come back, I promise to you, I will never leave you again. I hope that I will manage to find you when I come back. Sayonara…. Sasuke-kun"_ Sakura thought as a single drop of crystal tear roll down her cheek.

At the Uchiha Residence…….

"This is hard…" Itachi, Sasuke's brother, said.

"Fine, Ill do it." Itachi's mother said.

**Flashback….**

"**Hatoko, is there any problem." Sarah asks.**

"**Sarah, you see… tomorrow we will leave, me, Seiji and Sakura." She said.**

"**What? Why?" **

"**You know about Sakura, right?" Sarah nod. "Her father wants to be at the states so he could look after her and there is much professional there." She explained.**

"**I see, I respect whatever is your decision." She said and snile at her friend.**

"**And Sasuke?" Hatoko ask.**

"**Don't worry about him, I can handle it…"**

**End of flashback.**

As Sarah enters Sasuke's room, she felt sorry for him. Sakura is his first and probably last friend.

"Sasuke?" she called.

"Kaasan, what is it?" he said.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something, its about Sakura."

"Huh? What's the matter? I she hurt?" Sasuke ask concern.

"No Sasuke, she leave, she went to the states to her father." she said strait to the point.

"What? She won't leave, she just promise me yesterday that she won't leave me." He shouts.

"Sasuke, even though she promise it, she can't reclaim to what her father wants." Itachi said seriously.

"Ill go to their house…" he said and run to the door.

"Sasuke, you won't find her there, how many times do we have to tell you that she already leave. Here, her brother gave this to me earlier. He said to hand this to you; I think that is Sakura's letter." Itachi scolded him as he handed him the letter.

"You know, your now starting to be a good oniichan." His mother teas.

Sasuke can't believe in what he reads, its true Sakura, his best friend is gone.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm sorry; I can't say this to you in person. I promise to you, I'll come so please wait for me. Ill be back for you. If in the nearer future, the time when we will meet again, I hope that we will still be best friend. Sayonara Sasuke-kun…_

_Your Friend,_

_Sakura_


	2. Chapter 2 hearthtrobs

Chapter 2 Heartthrobs

It's been 5 years since Sakura went to the states, even though it's hard, Sasuke still manage to move on. Now he has new friends and the 4 of them is Konoha's heartthrobs. Almost all of the population of teenage girls was following them.

One of the heartthrobs was Nara Shikamaru, he was the lazy-genius of the group. Even though he was so lazy, you won't expect that there was something good on his mind. And not only that you cant see that he has a secret crush on someone, no one knows who is it, even his friends. That was Nara Shikamaru a.k.a the lazy-genius heartthrob.

Second was Uzumaki Naruto, he is the loud-mouth of the group and nothing come out, only his favorite food the ramen. Any idea what's on his mind rather than ramen, well its only Hyuga Hinata, one of his friend's cousin and the heiress of their clan. You won't believe that this boy is the son of the Hokage, Yondaime. That's Uzumaki Naruto a.k.a the loud-mouth heartthrob.

Third was Hyuga Neji, he is the son of the leader of the Hyuga Branch family. He is also the overprotective cousin Hinata. He is like Sasuke, cold-hearted once, but he meet his friend and special someone that nobody knows, and with that he change. That's Hyuga Neji of the Hyuga Branch family a.ka the mysterious heartthrob.

The last but not the least is the great Uchiha Sasuke, we know him already as the best friend of Haruno Sakura, but she left. He manages to move on and now he has new friends, but he still can't forget Sakura, since she is his first best friend. Now he is known as the ice-cube heartthrob. Why? He is cold to everyone except for the people that is close to him.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, what are we doing here anyway?" Naruto asks. They were at the playground where he and Sakura use to play when they were young.

"Hey, Naruto, will you keep your mouth shut?" Shikamaru whisper in his ear.

"Why? What?" he asks again.

"Have you forgotten already? This is the place where he and his best friend use to play when they were young." Neji explained. They all knew what happened when he was young.

"Guys its alright, you don't need to come with me here if you don't like to." Sasuke said out of nowhere. All of them were shock in what they hear.

"Sasuke, you don't need to be shy. We are your friends so if you were lonely it's ok to call us." Naruto said. He may be stupid but when it comes to friendship he is the best.

"Thanks…" Sasuke said.

"What are friends are for…" Shikamaru said.

"Its look like Naruto's brain work this time." Neji said and followed by their laughs.

Their talking was cut off when Shikamaru's cell rang.

"Hello, is there any problem kaasan?" Shikamaru asks. It's his mom who called.

"Shikamaru, did you forget that we have visitors that are coming today?" Shikamaru's mom asks. Shikamaru recall his memory last night when his mom told him that the coming visitor was their old neighbor and her kaasan's close friend.

"Gomene kaasan, I totally forgot about that."

"Then come home now, quickly. They maybe arrive soon."

"Hai…" With that they hang up the phone.

"So are you going home now?" Naruto asks.

"Hai, we will have a upcoming visitors and mom wants me to be there." He explained.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asks.

"It's our old neighbor; they migrate in other country and now their back. I remember, when they were here, there were a really troublesome girl. She is the daughter of our visitor." He said.

"Then it will be hell for you if you went home…" Neji said.

"Yea… total hell….. And heaven…" he said and whispers the last part.

"Did you say something?" Naruto asks.

"Iei…"

"Ohh… ok.."

"_I really miss that troublesome girl…. Even she is a loudmouth like Naruto…"_ Shikamaru thought.

At the Hyuga main house

"Your back?" Hinata asks his cousin.

"Yea…Why is there any problem?" he said.

"Well, you usually come back here at sunset. Its only 3." She said.

"You see, Shikamaru needs to go home early they have visitors."

"You can't hang out when you 4 aren't complete, can you?" Hinata said.

"It's just that, we can't have fun if one of us is missing, it will be unfair." He explained.

"Yea right, you really found great friends you know?" Hinata said.

"Huh? What do you mean? You also have friends right?" Neji said confused on what Hinata just said.

"Yea, but I'm looking for a friend that doesn't have a relation to me. All of my friends were my cousins." She said.

"Is that so? Don't worry you will find friends; you just need to go out sometimes." Neji encourage her.

"Maybe your right… I may find them in the right time. Arigato Neji-niisan." Hinata said and went to her room.

Uzumaki Residence……..

"Tadaima……… man, why do we have to go home so soon……'Naruto complain.

"Is that really boring here?" ask a stranger. Naruto was surprise in what he see.

"Uncle Iruka? What are you doing here?" Naruto ask his uncle in surprise.

"Hehehe… Is that the way how to great your favorite unle?" Joke Iruka.

"Favorite uncle? What are you talking about, I don't have favoritism!" Naruto shout.

"Well, I'm your only uncle and I always treat you ramen when you were little…" he said.

"You have a point there…" Naruto admitted. "But what are you doing here?" Naruto asks calmly.

"Well, I need to talk to your dad about the business and to tell you that you were invited at Hinata's 13th birthday. You know her right?" Iruka said. Naruto's eyes were big as plate when he heard Hinata's name.

"Do you mean Hinata, as in Hyuga Hinata?" Naruto asks.

"Yea, so that's means you know her. Well, isn't it obvious, you were his cousin's friend and you have a crush on her since like you were born." Iruka teases.

"What? I don't have a crush on her since I was born! Only when I was 5." Naruto said.

"Yea, yea, whatever. So where is your dad?" Iruka asks.

"In his office…."

"What? I've been here for hours and you never tell me that your dad wasn't home!" Iruka shout.

"You were the one who started the conversation."

"Man, Ill go now, see you…" Iruka said goodbye and run out.

Uchiha Residence…..

Sasuke was in his room staring at the picture of his friends (Him, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru). Beside that picture were him and Itachi when they were little. And in the other side was him and Sakura it was in the playground when they used to play. He grabs picture and look at it.

"_Sakura when will you come back I miss you already…." _Sasuke thought. He remembers all the memory when he was with Sakura. When they were young he can't laugh nor smile without the presence of Sakura. At the back of the picture they both right their names and under it there were written 'Friends forever'.

Sasuke hide the picture when he heard someone knock at the door.

"Come in…" Sasuke answers.

"Kaasan and Tousan will have a business trip they will be back next week…" Itachi said.

"Again… Ok, aren't you coming with them?" Sasuke asks.

"Nope, Id rather stay here with my lovable brother…"Itachi teased.

"Will you shut up, if you have nothing to say get out of my room…" Sasuke said.

"If that's what you wish…."

Please Review……….. I will be really, really happy. And again I want to thank the people who read my one-shot "Out Of my League".

Please read my next chapter…..

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 


	3. Chapter 3 back

Thank you for reading my story I really, really appreciate it. Please read my one-shot 'out of my league', don't forget to post a review. I'm sorry if I post the chapter 1 twice. Here is the chapter 3. I will do my best to post the next chapter.

Chapter 3 Back

It's been 3 years since Ino's been back in Konoha, and she really miss her friend back in the states. Now she has new friends and Hinata is one of those, she's been meet Ino on her birthday party last 3 years ago. The other one is Tenten Matsumoto she's been tease as a tomboy but you can see her beauty. The three of them has been close and they tell each other their secrets.

'_Ring'_

'_Ring'_

'_Ring'_

"Moshi moshi, Yamanaka's residence." Ino answer the phone.

"Ino, this is your auntie Hatoko…"

"Auntie! How are you?"

"I'm fine Ino-chan, you see Sakura really want to go back there and you see she ran away, I think that she will go back to Konoha and can you please pick her up in the airport?" Hatoko said.

"What! Sakura-chan did that? If you say so auntie, Ill pick her up."

"Thanks Ino-chan, I already text her and her brother follow her there."

"Hai…"

"That's all Ino-chan, and I'm sorry for all the trouble… sayonara"

"Its ok auntie, its no big deal… sayonara." With that they both hang up the phone.

"_Sakura-chan, are you crazy! You'll worry your family to death!" _Ino scream on her mind.

Ino grab her cell phone and text her friends to meet her at the park.

At the park….

"Ino-chan!" Tenten scream as Hinata follow her behind.

"Ino-chan, what's the problem?" Hinata asks worriedly.

"Well, you see, remember my friend back in states?"

"Yea, you mean Sakura..." Tenten said.

"Yea, you see she ran away…."Ino said.

"Where is she now?" Hinata asks.

"Here, well she will just arrive..." Ino tell her friends what happened as they went to the airport.

At the Airport………..

"You said that she has a long pink hair?" Tenten said.

"And jade eyes?" Hinata asks.

"Yup, unique isn't it?" Ino said.

"Indeed, she can be easily spotted." Tenten said.

As they wait for the people to go out from the door, Ino saw someone walking she have pink hair. She stands up and shout Sakura's name.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino shuted. The girl with pink look at her and also Tenten and Hinata.

"Huh? Ino-chan!" the girl with pink hair was Sakura and she ran to Ino.

"Sakura-chan, why did you do that?" Ino asks all of a sudden.

"What?" Sakura ask in curiosity.

"Sakura-chan, did you know that your parents and brother is worrying to death?" Ino shouted.

"Ino-chan can we talk to your house, not here in public." Sakura requested.

"Fine, lets go…" And they all went to Ino's house together with Hinata and Tenten.

Tenten and Hinata introduce themselves to Sakura.

"Watashi Matsumoto Tenten…" Tenten introduce.

"Watashi Hyuga Hinata, you can call me Hinata-chan if you want." Hinata said.

"You can also call me Tenten-chan…"

"Watashi Haruno Sakura, you can call me Sakura-chan…. Umm.. by the way are you some kind of related to the presidents of the Matsumoto Hotels and Hyuga Company? Sakura ask.

"Yeah, you see I'm the only daughter of the president of the Matsmoto Hotels and Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuga Company.." Tenten explain.

Ino smile at the site f her friends, they all get along well even thoughb they just met.

"Ok, guys sorry to interrupt your chatting, but Sakura-chan its time to talk to you." Ino said.

"Sakura-chan, why did you run away?" Io asks.

"Ino-chan, I miss Konoha, I want to see you, and since you go back here I've been lonely there. There was no one I can talk to there." Sakura said.

"Is that your only reason?" Ino asks.

"Ino-chan, for us that's enough reason for us…" Tenten said.

"Its not enough, you know, your kaasan call me this morning and I can say that she is terribly worried about you. Your reasons are not enough, you're not like the Sakura I knew, and you were just being selfish……" Ino said seriously.

"That's not my only reason….." Sakura whisper while her head is down.

"Sakura-chan did you say something?" Hinata asks worriedly.

"THAT'S NOT MY ONLY REASON!" Sakura shouted as tears form o her eyes. Te 3 of them was shock on her sudden actions. Especially Ino, she never saw Sakura this way.

"Sakura-chan, calm down…" Hinata said as she calms her down.

"Ino-chan, its not my sob my only reason sob they want me sob they want me sob to have an sob arrange marriage to someone sob I didn't love." Sakura explain and continue to cry.

When Tenten was about to talk to Ino, she was surprise when she saw her in phone calling someone.

"Moshi moshi, auntie this is Ino, is it true that Sakura will have an arrange marriage?" Ino didn't think twice, she asks Sakura's mom like it was just a simple question.

"Huh? Ino-chan how did you? Did Sakura know about it?" Hatoko asks.

"Actually she is the one who tells me that information." Ino said.

"So she heard our conversation…. Is that her reason why she ran away?"

"No, its not only her reason, she said that she miss Konoha that's why she come here."

"Is that so? If she really wants to be there I can't do anything. Ino-chan can you do me a favor? While Sakura is there can you look after her?" Hatoko asks.

"Yea, it's ok for me."

"Kaasan, I didn't run away from home." Sakura said as she grab the phone from Ino.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Kaasan, I don't like to marry to someone I didn't love…. I won't come back until you cancel the engagement." Sakura said.

"Sakura, its already been canceled, when your father heard that you ran away he had a feeling that it was because of the engagement, Sakura if you want to stay there its ok we will just visit you if we have free time. You can now look for Sasuke." Hatoko explain to her.

"Can I really stay here, kaasan?" Sakura asks happily.

"Yea, if that's what makes you happy…."

"Arigatou… Demo how about Seiji-niisan?"

"Don't worry about him… Sakura-chan"

"Hai…"

"Well, that's settled, before I forgot, we already causes Ino so much trouble if you stay there, Ill give you the address of your our new house there, you will stay there. Don't worry it's not that far from Ino's home. It's the nearest subdivision from Ino's house." HAtoko said to her. "Is that clear Sakura-chan?"

"Hai.."

"Well, goodbye now, we will just visit you if we have time." Hatoko said goodbye.

"Sayonara…" And they hang the phone.

"So?" Ino asks.

"I can stay here in Konoha!" Sakura shouted happily.

"Really, that's good!" Tenten followed.

"So where will you stay?" Hinata asks.

"You can stay here you now?" Ino said.

"Iei Ino-chan, we already cause you so much trouble. My kaasan said that we have a house in the nearest subdivision from here. Do you know that place?" Sakura asks.

"The Konoha Royale subdivision?" Ino asks.

"I don't now know…" they heard the cell phone of Ino rang. She receives a text from Sakura's kaasan.

"Ok, I know the place, come on I lead you there."


	4. Chapter 4new home,and the meeting

Here's chapter 4. Please read and Review!

Chapter 4 New home, New friends and the meeting

"Here it is…" Ino said. They were in front of a mansion and at the top of gate the Haruno crest was carved.

"Are sure this is the place?" Hinata ask.

"Hai… and besides the Haruno crest is embedded at the gate." Ino said.

"Yup, this is definitely the place; it's the same mansion that we live in at the states right Ino-chan?" Sakura assure them.

"Yup, so lets go in.."

"Ino-chan matte…" Sakura try to stop her but its too late, she already push the door bell.

"What? Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" Sakura said followed by a heavy sigh.

They wait at the gate until a maid saw them.

"May I help you?"

"Hai… you see my kaasan told me to stay here from nowon. My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Oh... So you are Lady Sakura, come in. Where are your things?" the maid asks her.

"Its in our house, it's in the Yamanaka residence."

"We will just send some maids to get your things young lady…"

"Hai…"

The maid guides them to the living room.

"Lady Sakura, please wait here for a moment, we will just finish your suite."

"Hai… so guys what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Tenten asks.

"We will be bored if we just wait here, right?"

"Sakura-chan, since you will stay here from now on, where are you going to study?" Hinata asks.

"I don't know, do you know any good school here?"

"You bet we do!" Tenten and Ino exclaimed.

"So what school it is?"

"The one and only Konoha High of course." Ino said head held up high.

"How can you say that it was a good school?" Sakura asks them both.

"Because we study there…" Tenten said to her and the same as Ino head held up high.

"Hinata-chan, now I can see why these two become friends…" Sakura said to Hinata and they both sweat dropped.

"Sakura-chan one day you will be like us…" Ino told her

"There's no way I will be influence by you…"

"If you say so, I won't force you to be like us. The best way to make friends is to be yourself." Ino said.

They were talking about the school when they heard someone knock at the door.

"Come in…" Sakura answers.

"Sakura…" said the voice. When the door is open, it reveals a man; it was Seiji, Sakura's brother.

"Seiji-niisan…. What are you doing here?" Sakura asks.

"Don't worry, mom already told me every thing, I just check if you arrive here already." Seiji told her.

"Is that so? Niisan, you see I want to um….." Sakura is trying to say something to her brother.

"You want to study at Konoha High and you to enroll there now, right?" Seiji finish the sentence for her.

"Hai…. Can you…"

"Don't worry I already call the school and I already enroll you there. You'll just need to wait for the uniform. It will be delivered here."

"Hai, arigato Seiji-niisan!" Sakura exclaimed and hug her brother.

"You're welcome, I need to go now. I still have to study."

"Hai, sayonara…"

"Sayonara, you take care of yourself…" Seiji said with concern.

"Hai…"

After several hours, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino went home. They will meet at Ino's house in the next day to tour Sakura at Konoha. Sakura was excited so she couldn't go to sleep so she decided to right to her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_You know, Im back at Konoha. I really miss this place; it's already been 7 years since I went to state. Do you remember Ino? My friend at the state, I already see her here and she help me to talk to kaasan. II really can't believe it, many things happened in just a day. I hope that it will be a nice day tomorrow, Ino and my new friends will tour me around Konoha._

_About my new friends, there is Hinata Hyuga, she is a shy girl, but she is kind and I can see that she is very gentle. She is the heiress at the Hyuga Company. Even though she's shy she is friendly person and I can trust her with my secrets. The next is Tenten Matsumoto, I can tell that she is very energetic and friendly, Ino teas her tomboy because she acts like a boy sometimes, I can see that she is loyal friend and protective to her friends also._

_You know, I hope that I will see Sasuke tomorrow; I already miss him so much. And I hope that he still remembers me….Well, I need to go to bed now, and there will be a big day tomorrow._

Sakura went to bed as soon as she locks her diary; she went to her peaceful slumber with one thing on her mind, Sasuke.

………………..Next day…………..

Sakura went to Ino's house when she saw someone out of their gate. There were 3 people out. One of them was blonde and has blue eyes, he was kind of loud. The other one has long brown hair and pair of white-eyes like Hinata's. And the last one has a brown hair like a pineapple and brown eyes.

"Ano… can I help you?" Sakura asks them.

"Huh? Iei, we were just looking for his friend…" the blonde boy said.

"Who might that be?"

"Ino…" answer the white eyed boy.

"Ohh, is that so. Let me call her." Sakura said.

"Miss, dont bother it, its not important. We will just go now." The boy with pineapple hair stops her with blush on his cheeks.

"_I think this boy has a crush on Ino…" Sakura thought_.

"**How did you know?" asks the Inner Sakura.**

"_I can say it on his face." _

"**Ohh yeah, that is one of your special talent, you know you could be a matchmaker with that…" **

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever…"_

"Don't worry it's not a big deal. Ino!" Sakura shouted.

After a second Ino came out, the boy with pineapple hair panic.

"Sakura-chan, so you're here…." Ino said cheerfully. "And how about you guys, what are you doing here?" Ino eyed the boys.

"Ino-chan that boy is looking for you…"Sakura said as she points the boy with pineapple hair.

"Huh? Shikamaru? What do you want?" Ino asks him.

"Umm… Nothing we will just go… Sayonara." The 3 of them said goodbye and run at the house next to Ino's.

"Ino-chan who are they?" Sakura asks.

"Some friends…"

"Really, Ino-chan can I be friends with them?" Sakura asks like a child.

"Why not? If you promise to be a good girl maybe I can introduce you to them…"

"Ino-chan!'

"Just kidding, don't worry if I saw the 4 of them I introduce you…"

"4? But there are only 3 of them…"

"Ohh, you see one of them is not that sociable, he's inside the Shika's house, maybe watching us awhile ago…"

"I see... _He's like Sasuke_…"Sakura thought as she remembers Sasuke.

"Let's wait for Tenten and Hinata, they said that they are on their way here."

"Ok…"

They didn't wait too long after 5 minutes Tenten and Hinata arrive.

"Gomene, did you wait for too long?" Tenten apologize.

"Iei, lets go now?" Sakura asks.

"Hai… lets go…" Hinata said.

"Ino-chan I forgot to ask you, one of the boys awhile ago has white eyes like Hinata, does he have a relation to her?" Sakura asks Ino.

"Huh?" Hinata's been curious.

"Ohh……. The one with brown hair, Tenten why don't you tell her about him?" Ino said and look to Tenten.

"Who?" Tenten asks. Hinata and Inogiggled. Sakura just wait.

"Neji who else?" Ino said.

"Why me?" she asks.

"Fine, I will tell her." Ino said.

"You see, his name is Neji Hyuga, he is Hinata's cousin and here is the best part so listen carefully. Ok Sakura?" Ino asks, Sakura just nod.

"He is Tenten's crush since she was 5!" Ino shouted.

"Ino yamero!" Tenten shout and Ino laugh. Hinata and Sakura giggled.

Since they were busy enjoying the company of each other they didn't notice that there were people following them.

"Did you hear it? She said Tenten has a crush on someone since she was 5…" a blonde boy said and smirk at sight of his friend that was very angry.

"Hey relax there's no need for you to be angry…" a boy with pineapple hair said.

"Hn…" respond a boy with onyx eyes and dark blue chicken hair. (Isn't it obvious? It's Sasuke). _"I wonder who that girl with pink hair is?" _Sasuke thought.

"**Maybe it's her…" said inner Sasuke.**

"_Have you forgotten already, she's not here…"_

"**Maybe she came back…."**

"_Maybe, but I won't hope that much….."_

"Sasuke hurry up…" said the blonde boy.

"Hn…"

They were hiding in an alley. They went out already to follow the girls. But when they went out many girls look at their way and one by one they surrounded the boys and shout their names.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Neji-kun!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Skikamaru-kun!"

The girls shouted non-stop, this get the attention of the girls.

"Who are they?" Sakura asks.

"It's them…" Ino said.

"Who?"

"The boys earlier."

"Ohh… so can you tell their names?"

"Ok, you already know Shikamaru Nara the one with pineapple hair. The one with white eyes is Neji Hyuga you already know him. The blonde boy is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a loud mouth trust me…" Ino said.

"Yea I can see it…."

"And the one with onyx eyes and dark blue hair, he is Uchiha Sasuke. He is the one that I told you not so sociable person. Since you know them already, let's go now…." Ino said but she was surprise when Sakura was not behind her.

Sakura walk near the boys and the crazy fan girls. She was starring at Sasuke. _"Sasuke-kun… I am very happy to see you………" _Sakura thought.

"Sakura-chan, lets go now, if we get caught here by their fan girls we will be dead." Tenten said.

"Why?" Sakura asks.

"You see, we were close to them, since they were heartthrobs many of the girls like them…" Tenten explain.

"Many of the girls also get angry at us because of our friendship with them." Hinata explain.

"That means that I can't talk to Sasuke?" Sakura asks enough for the 3 of them to hear. She didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Don't tell us that you like Sasuke?" ask the 3 of them.

"Well you he is a childhood friend of mine…" Sakura said and tell her story when she was young.

"I have a plan…" Ino said.

"What is it?" Tenten asks.

"You two stay here, Tenten and I will pick the boys, and then you and Sasuke will be reunited again." Ino said.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asks, worried about Ino's plan.

"Just wait here, Tenten and I can take care of it." Ino said confidently.

"Hey, you haven't told me the plan yet." Tenten complain

"Ill tell it to you on the way, let's go now." Ino said and the two of the go where the boys were being harass by their fan girls with their screaming. Hinata and Sakura wait patiently for Ino and Tenten to return at the playground when she and Sasuke used to play.

She is sitting in the swing waiting for Ino.

"Sakura-chan Ill go and check if Ino-chan and Tenten-chan is here." Hinata said.

"Ok…"

Hinata was at the entrance when she saw Ino and Tenten followed by the boys at their back complaining.

"We have no time to play with you so tell us now!" Naruto said.

"Naruto we don't need you, we just need Sasuke." Ino said.

"Huh? What do you want with Sasuke? And where is Hinata?" ask Neji.

"About Sasuke, it's a secret and Hinata she there." Ino said and point to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Does he really be that loud?" Tenten asks. The others just shrug.

"Where is she?" Ino asks.

"There…" Hinata point at the swing.

"Sasuke there she is…" Ino said and point at theswing.

"Huh?" Sasuke look at the swing and his eyes widen when he saw a girl sitting there. He walk there and call Sakura's name.

"Sakura…?"

Sakura raise her head and saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun….."

That's the end of chapter 4; please wait for the next chapter. Ill update soon. Please Review…………….


	5. Chapter 5 reunited

Here's the chapter 5, please read and don't forget your reviews.

Chapter 5 Reunited

"Gomene, gomenasai Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said to Sasuke as tears start to form her eyes.

"I'm really, really sorry, for what I did to you. Sasuke-kun I understand you if you don't want to be my best friend anymore, even if you forgot all of our memories together, Sasuke-kun I wont be angry. I'm really sorry..."

"What are you talking about? And who told you that I forgot all of our memories?" Sasuke asks.

"Sasuke-kun I broke my promise to you…"

"Even you broke your first promise, your second promise…. You promise me that you will be back…" Sasuke said to her and smile.

"Demo….Sasuke-kun"

"What matters to me is that your back and from now on no one will keep us apart….." Sasuke said. He kneels down and wipes Sakura's tears.

"You're crying, like the day when I first met you…." Sakura smile at him. "From now on I promise to you that who ever make you cry nor hurt will pay, even if it has to be me…"

"Arigato, Sasuk-kun…"

"Anything for my cherry blossom…."

"It looks like they are done…" Shikamaru said.

"I hope that their friendship is back…" Ino said.

"Its not gone, even they were apart their friendship is in their heart and no one can take it away from them…." Hinata said.

"I happy to see that Sasuke is smiling again…….." Naruto said as he cries. Everyone sweat drop.

"Does that mean that the cold-hearted boy will change from now on?" Tenten asks.

"He's not cold to us. Only to others." Neji said. "By the way Ino how did you know about her?"

"She told us…"

"Is that the reason why she is in your house early this morning?" Naruto asks.

"Nope, she my friend back at the states, she is also my classmate there."

"That's the reason why you know her, right?"

"Yea…."

"Both of them were lucky. Most of the others doesn't have communication with their friends, but the two of them were reunited again." Tenten said.

"Destiny… its destiny that make them apart and it destiny that reunite them. It's also destiny that make her and Ino friends." Neji said.

"Now they can start their new and strong bond of friendship." Hinata said.

"And maybe it can bloom into something more…." Ino said.

"Let's just see how long it will take……." Tenten said.

"Ino-chan arigato…." Sakura said.

"For what?" Ino asks.

"You were the one who bring Sasuke-kun here…."

"Oh it's no big deal… Anything for you Sakura-chan…."

"It's a big deal Ino-chan, if it isn't for you I wont be able to talk to Sasuke-kun."

"Like I said to you Sakura-chan, anything for a friend. Sakura-chan can you do me a favor?" Ino asks. Everyone sweat drop when they heard her.

"Hey, you better not asks her to do something silly or else you'll regret that you were ever born." Sasuke threatened her.

"Sasuke-kun, don't worry she my friend. I trust her." Sakura said and calm him down.

"So Ino what is it?" Sakura asks har.

"I want to tell you that in private so I will just call you later. Ok?"

"Hai…."

"Sakura, it's almost sunset, you better go home now." Sasuke said.

"Hai, hai, you always say that." Sakura said and pout.

"Don't you dare pout on me, come on. Ino make sure she arrives at her house safe." Sasuke said.

"Hai…"

"Sakura, let's go now."

"Hinata, are you going home?" Neji asks his cousin.

"Hai… Tenten-chan how about you?" Hinata asks.

"Ill go with Ino-chan…"

"Ok see you…"

"See you too…."

After she eats dinner, someone call her at her cell phone.

"_I wonder who it is." Sakura thought._

"Moshi, moshi…" answer Sakura.

"Sakura, its Sasuke…"

"Oh, how did you get my number?" Sakura asks.

"I ask Shikamaru asks Ino your number."

"You were that desperate to get my number? You bother many people don't you know that?" Sakura said tohim.

"Are you my mother?"

"Shut up!" Sakura said angrily.

"So my cherry blossom is angry…." Sasuke teas her.

"If you don't stop I won't talk to you!"

"Fine, it's just so much fun to teas you…"

"Well to tell you I'm not enjoying it…"

"I know…. What are you doing?" Sasuke asks.

"Nothing, talking to you maybe?"

"Aren't you going to sleep? Its already 11"

"How can I sleep, if you were talking to me?"

"Fine, just go to sleep now, don't do anything just sleep, ok?"

"Fine, Sayonara, Oyasuminasai…."

"Oyasuminasai, my cherry blossom."

They both go to their peaceful slumber and hoping to dream each other.

'_Ring'_

'_Ring'_

'_Ring'_

"Who the hell will call me early in the morning…?" Sakura complain.

"Moshi, moshi…" Sakura answer sleepily.

"Ohayou my cherry blossom…." Sasuke greeted.

"Why you! How dare you to wake me up so early!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey do you have a clock there? Why don't you look at the time?"

"Huh? Ok." When Sakura look at the wall clock her eyes suddenly widen its already 9 in the morning.

"So…."

"Um… Id better get ready I promise Ino to meet up at the mall at 10:30. Just call later ok?"

"Ok, bye. Cherry blossom."

"Sayonara."

Sakura quickly change her clothes and ate break fast. She asks her driver to bring her at the mall she arrive there at exactly 10:25. She looks for the shop where she and her friends suppose to meet.

"_Where is it?"_ Sakura asks herself impatiently. "There it is?" Sakura exclaimed and run inside the shop, there she found Ino, Tenten and Hinata sitting.

"Am I late?" she asks them.

"You bet!" Ino shouted and Sakura look at her wrist watch. It's 10:31

"I'm only late by one minute…"

"Late is late Sakura-chan you shouldn't act like Kakashi-sesai!"

"Who?" Sakura asks. Since she hasn't study at the Konoha High she doesn't know who the teacher is.

"Just forget it…"

"Sakura did Ino told you her favor?" Tenten asks.

"Not yet, I'm still thinking how to tell her about it." Ino answer.

"I see… That's why you didn't call me."

"Yup, so let's begin our shopping."

"Yea!"

They all enter every store at the mall and they won't go out until they bought something. The attendant were shock, it looks like they want to buy everything at the mall. When they were done shopping they decide to leave their things at the baggage counter and bought some food.

"I'm really tired……" Tenten said and take a sit near the window.

"Yea me either…" Sakura said and take the sit beside Tenten.

"I never thought that it was so much fun going shopping withyour friends…." Sakura said.

"Don't you have any friends back at the state?" Hinata asks.

"Ino…"

"Other?"

"Um…. No one."

"Why?" Tenten asks.

"A reason that shouldn't be known."

"If that's what you want I won't force you to tell us…" Tenten said.

"Its not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I'm not ready yet…" Sakura explain.

"Then if you're ready tell us…"

"Don't worry Ill tell you soon…." Sakura said and smile. Ino was just looking at Sakura with worried in her eyes.

Then a man approaches them suddenly.

"Hey does one of you want to go out with me?" he asks.

"Um… sorry but we can't…" Tenten said.

"Come on even only one of you…."

"Gomene, but we can't…." Sakura said.

"Ohh, come on there's no need to be shy I know you want to…" he said and grabs her wrist.

"Hey let go of me!" Sakura shout.

"I just want to know you…"

"Let go of me!"

"You'd better let go of her if you don't want to diein the hands of an Uchiha!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke was walking slowly with dangerous aura.

"Who the hell are you kids…." The man asks.

"Didn't you hear him you'd better let go of her…." Sasuke said glaring at him.

"I'm the one who first saw her so butt off!"

"Well she for your information she is not a material so there is no first come first serve here." Sasuke said and punch his face, strait.

Because of that he let go of Sakura's wrist. Sakura ran to Sasuke.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Hai, arigato, for helping me." Sakura said.

"Like I said who ever hurt will pay." Sasuke said.

"Hey lets go now……." Naruto said.

"So what brings you here?" Ino asks them.

"We were just hanging out, when Sasuke, saw you guys." Neji said.

"You have a sharp eyes when Sakura is in trouble don't you?" Tenten asks.

"Hn…"

Haruno Mansion

"Lady Sakura, there's a phone call for you…." A maid said to Sakura and handed to her the phone.

"Moshi, moshi, this is Sakura."

"Sakura-chan, its Ino."

"Ino-chan, why do you call?"

"Its about my request, um…. You have a talent to know if someone like someone…." Ino said shyly.

"You want me to see if this someone like someone, right?"

"Hai…"

"And who is this someone might be?" Sakura asks.

"Um…. Promise me that you won't tell this to anyone…"

"Hai, I promise. Do you like this someone?"

"Um… kind of."

"Name…"

"Its….. its… Its Shikamaru."

"Just as I thought!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What!"

"Oh… nothing, good thing I know already…"

"Really! Then what?"

"He like someone, I can see it in his eyes and the way he look at her."

"You know her! Who is it?"

"Gomene Ino, demo I have no rights to tell you that."

"Oh, then Ill know it myself…."

"Yea, you better know who she is….." Sakura said.

"Well arigato Sakura-chan, sayonara, oyasuminasai."

"Sayonara, oyasuminasai."

"_If you discover who she is you will be shock…."_ Sakura thought and go to sleep.

This is the end of my chapter 5 I hope you like it. Please post a review.

I want to thank the authors who post a review at my previous chapters. Again I want to make a request **PLEASE READ MY ONE-SHOT 'OUT OF MY LEAGUE'. **And don'tforget to post a reviews please………………

◘kisha-animefanatichime◘


	6. Chapter 6 new high school

Hello to all the readers of my story! I want to thank you for reading this, I didn't expect that my story will go this far, so I am really, really happy. Please continue reading………… And don't forget reviews!

…………………………..Chapter 6 New high School………………………………..

"Hello minna, Watashi Sakura Haruno, Its nice meeting you all, I hope that we all can be friends. Arigato." Sakura introduce herself in front of the class.

"Well now you know her, you can take a sit at Ino's back. You know her already right?" Her sensei told her.

"Hai…"

"Now it's my turn…. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I will be your adviser and MATH for this school year. You can call me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi said.

Its time for their beloved break after 3 periods of boring class.

"Man, I thought I won't survive those classes." Ino complain.

"Are you really that bored? For me it is much boring back in states…." Sakura said.

"Well at least Kakashi is our adviser not like last year…" Tenten said.

"Who is your adviser last year?" Sakura asks.

"Gai." Hinata answers.

"Is he that bad?" Sakura asks again.

"You'll know later at our PE class." Ino said.

The girls were chatting while the boys were guarding them like they were treasures and someone might steal them away.

When the girls were finish eating they decide to go back at their rooms. But someone stop them, there were bunch of boys waiting for them and asking them out.

"Hinata-san, would you want a date with me?"

"Ino-chan, go out with me?"

"Tenten-chan, do you want me to escort you home?"

"Sakura-san, do you want a date?"

The girls were denying them but they keep asking and pleading, until their knight in shining armor came to rescue them.

"Didn't you hear them they don't want to go out with you?" Sasuke said as he glares to them.

"You better not force them if you want to live long enough…" Neji threatened.

The girls fan boys were sweating until all of them run away.

"Thanks…" Tenten said.

"Sakura, the next time those boys bother you just call me ok?" Sasuike said.

"Hai, thank you…"

"How long do we have to wait?" Sakura asks Ino.

"About 45 minutes." Ino answers her.

"The there will only be 15 minutes in our class…"

"Yea and that's the best part of it."

"How could we learn if he never teaches us?"

"By self study…"

"Is that so?"

"Sakura-chan you better get use to it if Kakashi-sensei is our teacher." Hinata told her.

"Is he really always late?"

"Yup…."

"He is always late because he keeps reading those pervert book…" Tenten said.

"And it will be a miracle if he came early…." Ino added.

At the boys……………….. (a/n: the boys were sitting at the other side of the class room)

"Sasuke your jealous!" Naruto said.

"No, dobe."

"But you never look at the other girls like that and you were getting over-protective over her……" Shikamaru said.

"Im not jealous…"

"Sasuke I think these two are right why you don't just admit that you were falling for your childhood best friend…." Neji said.

"I'm not jealous and I'm not falling for her!"

"Hey look, I think Lee is trying to court on Sakura…" Naruto said.

"What!" Sasuke said and when he looks on the girls he saw lee trying to give Sakura a flower.

"Sakura-san, will you go out with me later?" Lee asks Sakura.

"Ano… gomene, demo I can't."

"Onegai… I promise you we will have a good time…" Lee saidas he persuades her.

"Gomene, demo I can't, and besides I don't even know you…."

"Gomene I forgot to introduce myself Im Rock Lee…. So now can you go out with me?"

"Gomene demo I really can't go out with you today..."

"Its not that I can't IDONT WANT TO GOOUT WITH A THICK EYE BROWS!" Inner Sakura said.

"Then how about tomorrow?" Lee asks again.

"Hey, thick eye brows how many times does she have to tell you that she doesn't want to go out…?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Uchiha mind your own business will you…"

"Hn…. You'd better watch your mouth."

"Lee better leave her alone, you don't want to encounter Sasuke when he is piss off…."

"Sakura is not one of his possessions…"

"I think your wrong….." Shikamaru smirk.

"You don't know Sakura that much…" Neji said.

"Sakura is Sasuke's cherry blossom…" Naruto said.

"NO! Sakura-san is that true?" Lee asks Sakura.

"Well to tell you the truth…. It's kind of true…" Sakura admitted.

"But how did it happen?"

"Sakura and I are childhood friends..." Sasuke told Lee.

"Sakura-san… I don't believe you Uchiha!"

"Lee-san it's true, we'd been friends since we were kids and he know me for a long time now…"

Lee was about to talk when Kakashi arrive.

"Sorry Im late you see there was a traffic jam near---" Kakashi was cut off when Naruto butt in.

"Kakashi-sensei how can you be in traffic when you didn't went to the city… It's just pure LIE!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine if you don't believe me lets just get started…" When Kakashi was about to write something on the board the bell rang.

"Its look like we can't start… Next time try to appear more early…." Neji said.

"Just wait for your next teacher….."

P.E. Class………………… The last period.

"How are you my youthful students? Im your youthful sensei and you can call me Gai-sensei. It's so nice to meet you my all youthful student…." Gai introduce.

"Gai-sensei you introduction is so nice, it makes my tears fall…." Lee said as he walk to Gai and hug him.

"Ohh Lee…"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

And they continue until someone stops them.

"I think they won't stop their little drama until someone actually stops them…." Sakura said as she sweat drop.

"Yea… they always do that before we start the class…." Ino said.

"It will be one heck of a class…" Tenten said.

After their class they change their P.E. uniforms to their school uniforms, and they proceed home.

"Sakura-chan, are you going home?" asks Hinata.

"Hai…"

"Do you want to join us?" asks Tenten.

"Where?"

"We will do our assignments at Hinata's house…" Ino said.

"Ok, Ill just call at home to inform them…"

"We will wait for you at the gate and tell them to bring you clothes at Hinata's house…."

"Ok…"

When Sakura finish her call she went out of the dressing room and she bumps into Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke, gomene Im in a hurry, I need to meet up with the others outside." Sakura said.

"Its ok, are you going at Hinata's place?" Sasuke asks.

"Yup…"

"Sasuke lets go we're going…" call Naruto.

"Well I'm going now, take care and see you…" Sasuke said and went off.

"Bye…" Sakura said and run at the gate.

"_I wonder what he meant by see you…" Sakura asks herself._

Hyuga Residence……………………

"Now what is the first assignment?" asks Ino.

"Um… History…" Hinata answers.

"What's the question?"

"Summarize the Japanese History…." Sakura said.

"What!it will take a weeks before we finish it….." Ino complain.

"Ino-chan that's why we will start now so we can finish it early." Hinata said.

"And besides it says summarize ewe will not copy it all…" Tenten said.

"Fine, lets now…"

It takes them 2 hours to finish the one assignment, so they decided to take a break. They all went to the living room and to their great surprise the boys (Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru) where there.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asks.

"This is not your house…" Naruto said.

"Im just asking why are you here Naruto…"

"The same as you…." Shikamaru said.

"Doing assignments?" Tenten asks.

"Yea…." Neji said.

"I don't see any books…" Sakura said.

"It's in my room and besides we already finish 2 subjects…" Neji said.

"What!2 subjects?" the girls exclaimed.

"Yea, how about you?" Shikamaru asks.

"Only in history…" Sakura said depressed.

"Hey, do you want to copy my assignments?" Sasuke asks.

"Really, Sasuke-kun, you will let me copy your assignment?" Sakura asks.

"I don't want to let my cherry blossom to get tired." Sasuke said.

"Where's the notebook?" Sakura asks.

"Wait I want to asks if my friends agree first… So guys what?" sasuke asks them.

"Let me think…" the boys said.

"Please…." The girls plead with puppy dog eyes.

"Well…."

"Pretty please…."

"In one condition…." Neji said.

"What is it?" Tenten asks. Neji look at his friends and they have an evil smirk plaster on their faces.

"If you agree to be our girlfriends until the school year ends…." They all said.

"What!"

"Come on… it's not that bad to be our girl friend…."

"Let's just finish that stupid assignment…." Tenten said.

"Yea, Id rather dies doing that assignment than to be their girl friend…" Ino said.

Hinata's room………..

"Ino-chan I thought you like Shikamaru? Why didn't you take advantage of the dare?" Sakura asks.

"Well Ilike him, but Im not that kind of girl and study is my first priority…." Ino said proudly.

"Wow, that's our Ino…" Sakura said and the girls clap their hands for Ino's little inspirational speech.

"Let's start now our next assignment…" Hinata said.

They finish all of their around 7 in the evening. They all slept at Hinata's room and the boys slept at Neji's room. They all rest and get ready for the next day.

That's the end of chapter 6, I hope you like it. Please don't forget your reviews. Tank you very much.

♪kisha-animefanatichime♪


	7. Chapter 7

This is just a short chapter, but I hope you'll like it… Please review….

Chapter 7 Prom

It's been 5 months since Sakura start her school at Konoha. It's not that hard for to adjust at her new school because of her friends. Even though her friends are there she still miss her family, every time she go home she felt lonely because the only people there are their maids.

The senior and junior students in Konoha had been preparing for their prom and Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are one of those students and since Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto are their classmates they are also been busy for the prom.

"Sakura does someone asks you to the prom?" asks Tenten.

"Yea... but I didn't agree…" Sakura has bean already asks by her fan boys but she rejected them all. "How about you guys?"

"Well… we rejected them like what you did…" Ino said.

"I didn't reject them I just don't want to go with them….." Sakura defended.

"Yea, yea, then who is the lucky boy that you want to go with?" Tenten asks.

"Do you really need to ask that question isn't it obvious it's…." The girls look at each other.

"SASUKE!" the three of them shout.

"Keep it down guys…." Sakura said while blushing madly.

"Why are worried for Sasuke to hear that you want to be his partner for the dance?" Ino teases.

"No… I just…" Sakura muttered.

"Why don't you ask him?" Hinata asks.

"I can't…"

"Why?" Hinata asks.

"His fan girls…"

"We totally forgot about them…." Tenten said.

"How about you guys, why did you rejected your fan boys?" Sakura asks them.

"The same as you, but their fan girls is the obstacle…." Ino said. They all sigh.

"Hey girls do you have a problem?" Naruto asks. The other boys were looking at them.

"Iei… why did you asks?" Ino said.

"We can see it your face, so don't lie…" Neji said.

"Sakura, I know you already so tell me now…" Sasukesaid.

"Hey, don't worry us don't have any problem…" Tenten said.

"And if we have, we can handle it already, we're not babies anymore…" Sakura said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asks Hinata.

"We saw you and we thought that something is troubling you..." Naruto said.

"Hinata-chan does someone ask you at the prom?" Naruto asks. Hinata's eyes widened when she heard Naruto's question.

"Um… Iei…"

"Really that's great! So you're free?" Naruto asks.

"No, she's not for sale Naruto." Neji said as he glared to Naruto.

"I mean you're free at the prom, no one asks you yet?"

"Hai…" Hinata answers.

"Then you can go with me?"

"Hai…"

"Yes! I have a partner!" Naruto shouted with joy.

"Hn…" Neji is looking to Tenten.

"Tenten, how about you?"

"Huh? Me? Are you talking to me Neji?" asks Tenten.

"Is there any Tenten here?" Neji asks sarcastically.

"Well no…. so what about me?"

"Does someone already ask you to the prom?"

"Yea… but I rejected them…"

"Then will you go with me?" Neji asks with tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Let me think of it…" Tenten said and Neji became serious suddenly.

"There's no need to be serious Neji-kun…" Tenten said as she giggled.

"Fine… Ill go…" Tenten said and Neji became normal again.

"_Its look like the dream partner of this two became reality already… It's only me and Ino, well in Ino's part its possible but in my part… I know Sasuke-kun already asks someone…" Sakura thought._

"Ino can you go with me?" Shikamaru asks.

"Where?"

"At the prom…"

"Ok…"

"_That's easy…" thought Shikamaru and look at the sky._

"_I hope Shikamaru will able to tell Ino that he likes her…" Sakura thought._

The boys already ask the girls except for Sasuke. Then suddenly Lee shows up.

"Sakura-san will you go to the prom with me?" Lee asks as he gives Sakura a white rose.

"Huh? Lee this is the 10th times that you asks me…" Sakura said when Sasuke hears what Sakura said he suddenly became annoyed.

"Sakura-san I won stop until you say yes…"

"Then that means you want to die that badly…." Sasuke said in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Uchiha-san, I'm ready to fight for Sakura-san's heart…" Lee said dramatically.

Sasuke sigh. "I won't fight you… Sakura's heart isn't a trophy. It's better if she is the one to pick. So Sakura, will you go with me at the prom?" Sasuke asks.

"Huh? Um….."

"Sakura-san, pick… Do you want Sasuke or I?"

"Lee-san… gomene but I already know Sasuke and I only know you since this school year…"

"I see…. Then I lost to you Uchiha-san… From now on you will be my eternal rival…" Lee said and disappears.

"I hope that he won't bother me anymore…" Sakura whispered.

At the Prom………

The girls meet up at the gate while the boys wait for them inside the school auditorium where it was being held.

"Why does Ino take so long just to for this…?" Tenten complain. She wears a white gown and her hair is down.

"Tenten-chan you know Ino already…" Hinata said quietly. She wears a blue gown and her hair has a silver pin on it.

"Besides Shikamaru is her partner so she needs to take her time arranging herself…." Sakura said. She wears a red dress an her hair is down with curls in the end.

"Hey guys sorry if I'm late…" Ino said as she arrives from their meeting spot. She wears a peach dress and her hair is in bun.

"Don't worry, we understand you…" Sakura said.

"Next time try to be early…." Tenten said.

"Hai… Ill try." Ino said.

"Let's go now; the boys might be bored waiting for us…" Hinata said.

Inside…….. 

"Hey, we're here now…" Tenten said as they greeted the boys.

"What took you so long…." Naruto complain but his mouth hangs open when he saw the girls. The other boys were the same.

"Its Ino's fault, she is the one who last arrive…" Sakura said pointing to Ino.

"Hey I thought you understand me…."

"Yea… but still, you are the last one to arrive." Sakura said.

"What are we going to do now?" asks Hinata. The girls look at the boys who have been quit for awhile.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Sakura asks.

"Huh? Yea... we're fine…" Sasuke asks.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ino asks.

"Just listen to what the teacher says…" Shikamaru said.

"Ok…" the girls said.

They all enjoy the night together with their friends. Some of the girls' fan boys try to ask to them for the dance but they didn't manage to do it because of their partners. While the boys fan girls try to ask them also, but the boys rejected them.

Please Review……………

♪kishaanimefanatichime♪


	8. Chapter 8 reason why i go

Here's chapter 8……… Please read and review…………..

……………………..Chapter 8 Reason why I go…………………….

"Ohayou…" Sakura greeted her friends. She just arrives from school.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan…." Her friends greeted back.

"Sasuke-kun isn't here yet?" she asks.

"He'll probably arrive later…" Ino said.

"Oh…."

When the bell rings Sasuke and his friends arrive.

"You're late…." Sakura said.

"Kakashi isn't here yet…" Sasuke said. Sakura sigh.

When she's about to return to her sit she felt dizzy and her hearty ache. She still manage bring her composure back and return normally to her chair but Sasuke notice it.

"_What's happening to her?" Sasuke asks himself. _

He just forgot what happened since she looks fine already.

Kakashi arrive after 45 minutes of waiting.

"Gomene I'm late… you see there---" he was cut off when Naruto shout.

"LIAR! Its one of your lame excuse again…" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi smirk. "Its not… there was a visitor and it was for you Sakura…" Kakashi said.

"Me? Who is it?" Sakura asks.

"You may come in now…" Kakashi said and the door open. It reveals a two man and a lady. When Sakura saw them she was shock.

"Tousan…. Kaasan… Niisan…." Sakura muttered.

"Sakura-chan, gomene to interrupt your class." Sakura's mom said.

"Well why you don't have your conversation at the faculty…"

"Hai…."

At the faculty….

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" Sakura asks.

"We want to surprise you and we won't be long here we will go back this night back at the state…" Seiji said.

"Is that so…." Sakura said.

"We went here for business matter Sakura and we decided to visit you…" Sakura's father said.

"Sakura-chan are you enjoying your stay here?" Hatoko asks.

"Hai.. kaasan, I also have many friends…."

"And is Sasuke one of them?" Seiji asks.

"Hai…"

"So you manage to find him…" hatoko said.

"Ino-chan helps me…"

"Who is Sasuke?" asks Sakura's father. He doesn't know Sasuke since he live in state and Sakura, Seiji and Hatoko arein Konoha.

"Its Sakura's childhood best friend… the one that I told you…" Hatoko said.

"So he is the one… Is he your classmate?" Sakura's dad asks.

"Hai…"

"When are you planning to go back at the states?" Seiji asks.

"I won't go back there… Ill just visit there. I much like it here…." Sakura said.

"What if something happened to you…?" Seiji asks. He's been worry to Sakura since she is his one and only little sister.

"Don't worry about me… I'm fine…" Sakura said happily.

"I think you'd better go back to your class…" advice Sakura's father.

"Ok… see you…" Sakura said and went to her room.

At the classroom………..

"Sey Ino, have you met in person Sakura's parents?" asks Tenten.

"Yea… I've met them at the state…:

"What are they like?" asks Hinata.

"Well Sakura's dad is strict but very thoughtful. Sakura's mom was kind, gentle and protective. Seiji… sometimes he teases Sakura but he's kind and like his mom he's over-protective to Sakura." Ino said.

"Sasuke how about you, have you met them?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah…. Except for his dad."

"I see..." Naruto said. When Naruto was talking with Shikamaru Sasuke stand up and headed in the door.

"Where are you going?" asks Neji.

"Out… I'll be back."

Sakura is walking in the corridor to her classroom when suddenly she felt dizzy and her heart aches but it is much painful. She can't take it anymore and then she fell on the ground unconscious.

Sasuke went out since he was bored inside the room he was walking in the corridor when he suddenly saw someone on the ground. He notices the pink locks and knew it was Sakura. He immediately rushes towards her and wake her up but it's no use. He went to the clinic and brought her there. The nurse takes care of her and he went to the faculty to look if Sakura's parents are still there. He didn't bother to knock, he just open the door and look for them.

"Is there any problem?" asks Hatoko.

"Auntie, Sakura is unconscious…" Sasuke told them.

"What! Why?" asks Seiji.

"I don't know, she's in the clinic…" Sasuke said and they all went to the clinic.

"Who are you?" asks Sakura's dad.

"I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke introduce.

"Sasuke? I didn't recognize you. You've grown a lot." Hatoko said. When they arrive at the clinic the nurse talk to them.

"Are you her parents?" the nurse asks.

"Hai…"

"Your daughter, do you know that she is sick?"

"Hai…"

"She's sick? But how?" Sasuke asks.

"Seiji… can you talk to Sasuke?" said Hatoko.

"Hai… Sasuke come with me…." Seiji said and Sasuke follow him.

"Sasuke listen to me…. Sakura she has a weak heart and that's the reason why she went to the state when you were little, the medication here can't treat her so we decided to bring her there. But the medication in the state can't also treat her that well that's why she remain sick…. She doesn't want to look weak in other's eye that's why she never tells you." Seiji told him.

"How about Ino?" Sasuke asks.

"She knew it; she is the one who look after Sakura at the school…"

"I see…. Ill go back to room…."

"Sasuke, your back…. Have you seen Sakura?" asks Naruto. Sasuke didn't mind him; he just went over where Ino is seated.

"Ino, Sakura….. Sakura is sick…" Sasuke said just enough for Ino to hear but unfortunately the others hear it.

"What, Sakura is sick!" Naruto shouted. Ino's expression is shock.

"So you know it already…."

"Hai... she is in the clinic now..." Sasuke said. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata immediately run at the clinic.

At the clinic……

"We need to call an ambulance…." Sakura's father said.

"Iei….tousan… I don't want…. I don't want others to know this…." Sakura said as she woke up.

"Sakura, Sasuke already knew it…." Seiji said.

"What? Did this to Sasuke-kun?"

"Hai… gomene demo... we can't think of any other excuse…." Seiji said.

"Its ok at least I don't have any secrets I can hide from…" Sakura said. There was suddenly a knock from the door.

"Come in…." Hatoko said. And it reveals Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Auntie is she alright?" asks Ino.

"Yea, so you don't need to worry…"

"Is that's so… but still Sakura-chan I think you need to see a doctor…" Ino said.

"Yea Ino-chan is right Sakura-chan and you need to rest…" Hinata said.

"Hai… But first I need to go to class…" Sakura said and stand up from bed.

"Oh no you don't…. You need to rest now and I think you better go home…" the nurse stops her.

"Demo—" Sakura's been cut off when Tenten say something.

"Sakura-chan don't push yourself to hard!" Tenten said.

"Tenten is right Sakura-chan…. You're pushing yourself to hard and now you come to your limit…" Hinata said.

"Sakura-chan we will just visit you home and tell you the news about the school. Just go home and take a rest at home for now." Ino said.

"Fine if that's what you want."

When the car arrives Sakura went home and take a rest.

"Class, Sakura isn't well so we sent her back to her house that's why she isn't here. Tell that to your other teacher…." Kakashi announce.

"Hai…"

"How is she when you check on her?" Naruto asks.

"She's awake already and its look like she's feeling better." Hinata said.

"Thank goodness… I thought that she's in the bad condition…" Naruto said and receive a hit from Shikamaru.

"Hey what was that for?"

"You shouldn't think negative things…" Shikamaru said.

While in the car Sakura felt her heart ache again and it's getting painful.

"Niichan…" Sakura called her brother and she's sweating.

"What is it?" Seilji asks.

"It's painful…" Sakura said.

"What! Tousan, Kaasan, We'd better bring her to the hospital now!" Seijio shouted.

"Bring us to the hospital and hurry!" Sakura's father orders the driver.

"Hai…"

Ino push the doorbell at Sakura's house and wait for the maid to open the gate. She was with Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji.

"What can we do for you?" asks the butler.

"We're here to visit Sakura-chan. Is she in her room?" Ino asks. The butler became shock.

"Youdont know? Lady Sakura is in the hospital when they were about to go home she had an heart attack again." The butler said.

"What! In what hospital is she in?" Tenten asks.

"At the Konoha General Hospital…"

"Then that's the place where are we going…" Naruto said.

"Hai…"

"We better get going…" Ino said.

Sasuke maybe quiet but deep inside he's been worried crazy about Sakura.

"_Sakura I hope you're fine…." Sasuke thought._

At the Hospital…………

"Can you tell us where is the room of Sakura, Haruno Sakura…" Hinata asks the nurse.

"Haruno Sakura? Matte yo… Ill look for it… Here it is. Its in the third floor room 143." The nurse said.

"Arigato…"

"Guys its room 143 third floor." Hinata told her friends.

"Let's go now…"

They arrive at the front of the door and written beside the room number is Sakura's name.

"Here it is… So who's going to knock…" Naruto said. Ino is the on who knock. When they heard someone they enter the room.

"So you're here…" Hatoko said.

"Hai auntie… the butler told us." Ino said.

"Is that so… It's nice for you to come…" Hatoko smile.

"Its natural we're Sakura's friend!" Naruto said and he receives a hit from Neji.

"Keep your voice down…." Neji hissed.

"Why?"

Tenten point Sakura. She has an oxygen tank and dextrose. "You might wake her up."

"Oh… gomene." Naruto apologizes.

"You were one energetic kid are you…?" Hatoko said and giggled. Naruto laugh.

"Is she in the bad condition?" Sasuke asks.

"We don't know yet... But I think every time her heart aches she can't stand the pain anymore…"

"Cant the doctor do anything?" asks Shikamaru.

"I don't know yet but Sakura's doctor is in the states and I think that she should go back there so she could be treated…" Hatoko said. Everyone's expression was shock with the mixture of sadness.

"I know it's hard for you demo it's for her own good… When she's well already I will sent her back here…"

"We know it's for her own good…" Ino smiled.

"If that's the only way for her to be save then bring her back to the state and we will wait or her to return…" Tenten said. Everyone's attention was drawn to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Hatoko called his attention.

"It's ok… Like what you said it's for her own good…" Sasuke said and you could tell in his voice that there is a trace of sadness.

"Sasuke gomene it's the second time that Sakura and you will be apart and it's because of me…" Hatoko apologizes.

"Its no your fault so there's no need to apologize… I'm contended now that I've seen Sakura…."

"Don't worry I promise you I will sent Sakura back here as soon as she get well."

"We will wait for her…" Tenten said.

That's the end of chapter 8 I hope you like it. Please don't forget to put your reviews.

♪kisha-animefanatichime♪


	9. Chapter 9 snd to d last chapie

Here's chapter 9 please read and review……….

Chapter 9 2nd to the last chapter

It's been a month since Sakura hasn't come to school. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata just come to her house to visit her. Sometimes Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji come with them. Sasuke visit her when Ino and the others are gone.

"I have an announcement so listen, class; from now on Sakura won't be with us. She will go back to the state next month so if you want to see her visit her at her house." Kakashi said.

"Sensei, what's the reason why she drop?" asks Kiba.

"Just ask her, I have no rights to tell you such information…"

"Hey, Naruto do you know the reason?" whisper Kiba to Naruto. Naruto just nod.

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell… Like Kakashi-sensei I have no rights to tell you…." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"Fine I won't force you people…" Kiba said. He notices the sad façade of Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and Nauto, Sasuke especially.

"Its look like they already knew the reason." Shino said.

"Yea…."

"Hey do you want to come?" asks Temari.

"Where?" asks Kiba.

"At Sakura's place… Ill asks Ino where it is located."

"Ok, Shino, how about you?" Kiba asks.

"Ill go…."

"Ino can you tell me where Sakura lives, we will visit her…." Temari said.

"You will visit her? Why don't you join us?" invite Ino.

"Really? Sure why not…" Temari said delighted.

"Then, let's meet up at the gate later…."

"Ok, see you there..."

"See you…"

"So this is the place where Sakura lives…" Kiba said.

"It's huge…." said Kankuro.

"Come on now… Let's go in…" Ino said as the gate opens.

"Good afternoon Miss Ino…" the maid greeted.

"Good afternoon too… Is Sakura awake?" asks Ino.

"Hai... she is in her room…"

Sakura's Room…….

Ino knock at the door. "Come in…" Sakura said.

When they enter the room, they saw Sasuke sitting at the chair.

"Hey Sasuke, you're here already…" Naruto said.

"Hn…"

"What are you doing here?" asks Kiba.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm visiting her…"

"Why?"

"She's my friend…"

"Actually Kiba, she is Sasuke's childhood friend, don't you know that?" Shikamaru said.

"No…"

"Then now you know it…."

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut… You're noisy…" Sasuke said.

"Well sorry we cant…" Kiba said.

"Then you better go out…"

"Why? Do you own this place?"

"Hn…"

"Will you stop fighting!" Ino shouted. "You two are getting on my nerves… Sakura-chan are you alright?" asks Ino.

"Hai... Ino-chan, you don't need to worry…"

"So what's the reason why you drop?" asks Temari.

"Does Kakashi-sensei haven't told you?"

"Iei…" Sakura sigh.

"You see… Im sick… I need to go back to the state, so I can have my operation there…." Sakura said.

"Cant you have your operation here?" asks Kiba.

"Iei… my doctor is there…"

"I see… You will go back there next month right?" asks Temari. Sakura nod.

"I'll go back here as soon as my operation is done…" Sakura said and smile.

"Then we will wait for you to return…" Kiba said.

"Hai…"

"We will go now…" Temari said.

"Ok…"

"We will try to visit you again…"

"Hai…."

"Kiba aren't you coming?" asks Kankura.

"Oh… matte…. Sakura get well soon…" Kiba said.

"Hai... Arigato."

"Sasuke why are you here early?" asks Neji. They were at Sakura's room balcony.

"I want to spend more time with her, before she went back at the states." Sasuke said.

"Did you tell her?" Neji asks.

"What?"

"Your feelings towards her…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke… you may not notice it demo you're falling for her…"

"Maybe you're right demo she won't have the same feelings towards me…"

"Then that's the reason why you don't want to tell her? You're stupid… Sasuke listen how did you know her feeling if you don't even asks her yet…"

"She's my friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship because ofmy feelings…"

"It won't be ruined… It will test your friendship if its strong enough…"

"Ill try it…"

"You'd better do it before its too late…"

"You'd better do the same thing to Tenten Neji…" Sasuke smirk.

"Hm…" Neji smirk. "Ill try…"

2 days before Sakura leaves…………….

"Niichan, Ill just go out to buy something at the market." Sakura said to Seiji.

"Asks some guards to go with you…"

"What, I can take care of myself…"

"Sakra don't be hard headed, just do what I say."

"Fine..."

"Ok now things to buy…" Sakura said. Sheget a cart and push in hallway full of foods.

"Ill get 5 of this and 4 of this and … that one 6 of this…" and goes on and on. She buys all the things that she knew even though she won't need it. She leave the cart on the side to get something but she can't reach it because it too high, she's about to reach it when someone grab it.

"Huh?"

"Here…"

"Sasuke-kun! arigato…" Sakura thank him. Sasuke smirk

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks her.

"Shopping…"

"You're alone?"

"Iei… I'm with them…" Sakura pointed the men in black suit.

"Bodyguards…. Are you done?"

"Iei just few things more…. Can you help me with my cart its kind of heavy…"

"Where is it?" Sakura pointed the cart that's almost full.

"Are you sure that you will be needing this things?" Sasuke asks.

"Um… I don't know…" Sasuke sweat drop.

"Let's go…."

After 5 minutes they finish their shopping.

"Sasuke-kun arigato again…"

"Its ok… no need to thank me a dozen times…."

"Hai…" Sakura smiled.

"Can I talk to you Sakura?" Sasuke asks.

"Sure what is it?'

"In Private…"

"Oh… ok…"

They went to the playground where they were playing when they were kids. Sakura's guards were at the gate and Sasuke and she is at the swing.

"So what is it?" Sakura asks.

"Sakura… this is kind of personal…."

"Ok…"

"Sakura I---- I--- Sakura I hope that even though I manage to tell you this our friendship won't be broken…"

"Sasuke-kun don't worry our friendship will last forever and---" Sakura was cut off.

"Aishteru…." Sasuke manage to say Sakura was shock and her heart is beating fast.

"Sasuke-kun….."

"Sakura, I don't care if you were angry at me or you don't want to see me anymore I'm just glad that I manage to say it to you…"

"Sasuke-kun I'm not angry at you…"

"Really…"

"Hai… Sasuke-kun I—I—love you too…."

"Huh?"

"Sasuke-kun even though I will leave you will always be in my heart." Sakura said. Sasuke suddenly grab her hand and hug her.

"Sakura me too… You will be always in my heart forever…"

This is the end of this chapter I hope you like it…

It seems that it will only take 1 or 2 chapter/s till I finish this fic so I hope you enjoy reading this. Please don't forget your review….

♪kisha-animefanatichime♪


	10. Chapter 10 last chapter

To all the readers I want to inform you that this is the last chapter so please read and don't forget your reviews……

Chapter 10 Epilogue

"Sakura-chan, here's our class picture and the picture in our prom…." Hinata handed her the picture. All of the memories that she share with her friends plays in her mind and tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, don't cry…. Onegai… It makes me cry too…" Ino said. Little by little tears start to fall from Ino and Hinata's eyes. Tenten try to be hard so she won't cry.

"Hey guys don't cry…. She will come back…" Tenten said.

"Hey you're crying too…" Ino said.

"What? I'm not crying." Tenten said and turn her back on them.

"Tenten-chan it's not that bad to show your weakness…." Hinata said. The four of them have a group hug.

"Sakura-chan, promise us that you will be back as soon as you get well…." Ino said.

"Hai… You promise me that you will wait for me…" Sakura said.

"Of coarse…" Tenten said.

"Shikamaru…. Can I ask you a favor?" Sakura asks.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Tell me the truth do you like Ino-chan?" Shikamaru blush. The others look stun.

"Well… um…" Shikamaru muttered.

"I want the truth Shikamaru…. You know I have special talent to know if someone like someone… So you better tell the truth."

"If you know already then why are you asking me?"

"I want to hear it from you so tell me… everybody is listening…"

"Fine…. I—I—I—Love her…. There I say it are you happy now."

"I'm delighted…So Ino-chan what can you say?"

"I think she's speechless." Hinata said. Ino was shock so she fainted.

"Oh my… Ok now next one is you Naruto…." Sakura said.

"Huh? Me?"

"Hai… I know you are having a hard time to court Hinata, don't worry Neji is just getting over protective of her… So if you manage to court her take care of her will you because if you don't I will hire assassins to kill you…" Sakura threatened as she tap Naruto's shoulder.

"Hai…"

"Ok… you Neji, just take care of Tenten, she's responsible enough so she can handle herself but….. If you hurt her like Naruto I'll hire speciall assassins for you…Is that clear?'

"Hn…" Neji smirk. Sakura smiled and went over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…. I will never forget you…. You are always here in my heart… Aishteru…" Sakura said. Sasuke smiled

"I love you too… Ill wait for you…"

"When this happen?" Naruto asks. Everybody was shock. Sasuke and Sakura just smiled.

"So you two are couples now?"

"Sakura-chan why didn't you tell me?" Ino said as she recovers from her faint.

"So you recover now… Thanks to me you manage to know Shikamaru's feelings."

"Yea… Don't change the subject!"

"Ino-chan Im going to miss you also you Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan… Im really happy that I get to know you…" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, we were happy too… Being together with you…" Tenten said.

"We have been much happy since you came…." Hinata said.

"Sakura, the plane is here… We'd better get going…" Seiji called her.

"Hai niichan…. Well then guys I think its time for me to say goodbye now…" Sakura said.

"Take care of yourself Sakura-chan…" Naruto said.

"Yea, you should rest…" Shikamaru said.

"And don't push yourself so hard..." Neji said.

"Hai, hai… Don't worry too much…"

"Sakura-chan we should worry because we won't be there to look after you…." Hinata said.

"I know… but my kaasan and niichan is there…"

"Sakura you need to go now…" Sasuke said.

"Hai… see you… Sasuke-kun." Sakura said and give him a chaste kiss. "See you guys…."

"Bye…" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata now can't stop tears from falling.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_My operation will be next week; you know I really miss you all. Im lonely here since my niichan is busy in his school and my parents are busy on their work. _

_How are you there? Hope that you all were doing fine. Im not sure yet if I will be able to go back there if my operation is done. The doctor said that I should take a 3 months rest and I need to visit the hospital once every two weeks. _

_But I hope to see you soon…. I love you Sasuke-kun…….._

_Sakura_

"That's the 5th letter this month…" Sasuke told himself. "Well, better right her back…"

"Sasuke… is that Sakura's letter?" asks Itachi.

"Hai…"

"None of your business…"

"I just want to know when will be her operation…"

"Next week…"

"What?"

"Her operation will be next week…"

"Oh ok…"

_Sakura,_

_You should take a rest after your operation. You shouldn't hurry to come back here. We also miss you here. By the way Ino, Hinata and Tenten are trying to make money so they can visit you there. Naruto is studying hard this time and thank goodness that he is improving. Don't forget to write when you will go back here._

_Sasuke_

"_Sasuke-kun as soon as my operation and resting is finish Ill go back there so wait for me…." Sakura thought._

"Sakura lets go to the hospital now…" called Seiji.

"Hai…" she was about to stand up when she felt dizzy and faint.

"Sakura, Sakura wake up…" Seiji waking her up.

"What's the matter Seiji?" Hatoko asks when she enter Sakura's room.

"Sakura?"

"Kaasan called the driver now and told this tousan…"

"Wait… Carry her out now…" Seiji carried her.

At the Hospital…………

"We'd better operate her already… she's in comatose now." The doctor ordered the nurses and they enter the operating room.

"Sorry but you can't enter the operating room." The nurse stops them.

"I don't care just save my sister…" Seiji said.

"Don't worry we will do everything we can to save her."

After 5 minutes Sakura's father and grandfather arrive.

"How is she?" Sakura's father asks his wife.

"We don't know yet…"

"How long will the operation take?" ask Sakura's grand father.

"I think it will take about 8 hours…" Seiji answers.

"What? That long! I can't wait that long…" Sasuke's dad said.

"They need to take time…"

"I'm paying them here…"

"When something happen to Sakura you cant exchange her life with money…" Hatoko said. His husband just sits there and keeps quiet.

At Konoha…………

"God please help Sakura to survive at her operation… I want to see her well and alive when she comes back here… God please Ill do anything to save her… I never ask anything from you until now I just want Sakura to live... Please I know you were the only one who can save her…." Sasuke prayed. Behind the door, Naruto and the others were there.

"I never saw him like that…" Naruto said.

"It's because of Sakura…" Hinata said.

"Remember today is her operation…." Tenten said.

"I wonder if it's done already..." Ino said.

"Maybe yes, maybe no…" Shikamaru said.

"But what matters is that she survives…"Neji said.

"She will survive, just believe in her…." Tenten said.

"_It's been a year and a half since Sakura went to states and it's been a year since we lost contact to each other. The last news that I receive from her brother is that the operation is successful but she almost die."_ Sasuke thought. He remembers the day that they had together with their friends.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…. Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"What! Don't shout I can hear you clearly…" Sasuke said irritated.

"Duh… I already call you like hundred times and yet no reaction…. Are you thinking of her again?" Naruto asks.

"Hn… What do you want?" Sasuke asks changing the subject.

"_Sigh_… well Ino wants to have a reunion at her place and we are all invited... are you coming?"

"Maybe…."

"What do you mean by maybe?"

"I'm not sure if I can come…"

"Fine… Ill just tell them."

"So what did he said?" Ino asks.

"He's not sure if he can go…" Naruto said.

"He is so stubborn…" Hinata said.

"Yea… I bet if Sakura-chan is here Sasuke will sure to come…" Tenten said.

"She can persuade Sasuke…." Hinata said.

"That is one her special ability…" Ino said.

"She can melt an ice cube…" Shikamaru said.

"Why don't you call her?" Neji said.

"We don't have any contact number of her even her cell…" Tenten said.

"If we just have enough money…" Ino said.

"Hey…" Naruto call their attention.

"Yea... All of our hard work to earn money came to nothing…" Tenten said.

"Hey…" Naruto call their attention again.

"Only if we didn't mess up that day…." Hinata said.

"Hey guys…." Again, Naruto try to call their attention.

"If those girls didn't come…."Ino said.

"Guys…."

"We wouldn't fight them if they didn't challenge us…." Tenten said.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted.

"WHAT!" Hinata, Ino and Tenten shouted. He manages to get their attention now.

"Look at there… Isn't that Seiji?" Naruto said as he points someone.

"Yea…he does look like Seiji… a lot…" Tenten said.

"Tenten-chan! It's because he is Seiji!" Ino shouted and run to him. The others follow her. Seiji is about to ride the car when Ino stop her.

"Hey wait!" Ino shouted.

"Huh? Yes may I help you?" Seiji asks.

"Hey you're Seiji right? Sakura's brother." Hinata asks.

"Yea… you know my sister?"

"Duh… don't you remember us… we are her friends in her school here." Naruto said. Seiji think.

"I remember now! So what do you want?"

"Is Sakura with you?" Ino asks.

"No… but she's here in Konoha… She is talking a stroll…"

"Really? Is she well now?" Tenten asks.

"Yea… the operation is successful…"

"Naruto call Sasuke, tell him the news…" Ino said. Naruto dialed Sauke's number.

"He's not answering…" Naruto said.

"Call his house…" Hinata said.

"Wait…" Naruto said and dialed the number in his house.

"When did you arrive here?" asks Neji.

"Last night… The reason why Sakura can't write to you when the operation is done is because that she's been unconscious for a month and a half…" Seiji explained to them

"So that's the reason…"

"Yea… It's been 3 months for her to recover completely…."

"Itachi said that Sasuke isn't home…" Naruto said.

"Where did that ice cube went…" Ino said.

"Who knows…?" Shikamaru said.

A girl with long pink hair was sitting in a swing. It's almost been 2 years since the last day she's been there and it's still the same nothing has changed a bit. How she miss this place, her friends… she wonder how her friends doing… and her love she wish that he was there with her.

A boy with spiky dark blue hair was walking at the sidewalk towards the place where he and his best friend was playing. He misses her so much; it's been to long since he last saw her. Her smile, it melts his heart that was cold as ice. Her jade eyes that every time he looks it made him contended.

"_Huh? Who's that?"_ Sasuke asks himself as he saw someone sitting in the swing. He walks near her and he realizes that she has pink hair. _"Sakura?"_

"_Id better go now niichan might get worried…"_ Sakura thought. When she stands up the swing she saw someone standing near her.

Both of them look at each other. Both of their faces look stun. In their eyes you can see happiness.

"Sakura…" Sasuke called her and smile.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura smiled.

"You're back…"

"Hai… I miss you…"

"Me too…" Sasuke said and hug her.

"It's been a long time since the last time I saw you….." Sakura said. "Yea… Have you seen Ino-chan and the others?" Sakura asks

"Not yet… hey there will be a reunion at Ino's place are you coming?" Sasuke asks.

"Really? Ill go… How about you?"

"I'm thinking about it first… but since you're coming Ill go…" Sasuke said.

"You'd better go… You need more socialization…" Sakura said.

"Now you're talking like Naruto…"

"What? But its true… ever since that I went to state you came back being cold hearted."

"Yea, yea… you better go home now." Sasuke said.

"Hai…"

Reunoin………………..

"Sakura-chan we really miss you…" Hinata said.

"Yea... me too…"

"Why didn't you inform us that you will go back here in Konoha?" asks Ino.

"I want to surprise you…"

"We were really surprise…" Tenten said.

"Sakura-chan, good thing that you already talk to Sasuke… You were the only one who can force him to come here…" Naruto said.

"Hey shut up…" Sasuke said.

"Make me ice cube…" Naruto said and stick his tongue out. Sasuke threw a cup cake on his face.

"Why you…?" Naruto wa starting a fight with Sasuke but Shikamaru is stopping him.

"Naruto don't start a fight this is a reunion…" Neji said.

"Hn…" Sasuke smirk.

"Better be thankful ice cube…"

"Something really never changes…" sakura said.

"Yea…"

Sakura was at the balcony while the others were playing cards, Shikamaru was sleeping and Sasuke was watching them. She misses them so much and she was really thankful that this day comes.

"Sakura… what are you thinking?" Sasuke asks as he embraces her from behind.

"Um… Nothing just you... and the others…"

"Is that nothing?"

"Hm… Yup it's nothing but meant so much to me…." Sakura said.

"I love you… my cherry blossom…" Sasuke said.

"I love you too… Sasuke-kun" And they kiss under the full moon.

Their love last forever even they will receive many hardship. They will always be together and even death can't separate them…… Nothing will keep them apart…. Forever. ♥

----------------------------THE END-----------------------------

To all the reader thank you for reading my firs multi chapter story… And I want to thank all of you for your reviews and please keep sending me your reviews. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Please read my future stories…………

♪kisha-animefanatichime☺♪


End file.
